Hushed Conversations.
by Trivher
Summary: It's called a song fic. Just click on the title. Yep I'm still boycotting summaries.


I, Tabetha do by swear I do not own these characters or the show in which they were created for

I, Tabetha do by swear I do not own these characters or the show in which they were created for.I just enjoy playing around with them; they are like my little paper dolls.I keep very good care of them and return them nicely to the shelf when I am done.Did you know that I don't like chocolate ice cream?Or importantly did you care that I did not?Having long author notes seems to be fashionable and like to be into the trends.Oh man where did I put my Britany Spears cd!?Can't be trendy without her huh?Oh darn I can't find it! :::sobs:::: I suppose Michael W. Smith will do, even though he's not trendy or "in".Our song selection today is 'I Will Be Here For You'.It's on a cd called 1983-1993 The First Decade, but I don't know which cd it was first placed on; because 1983-1993 of course a greatest hits cd.

**- Hushed Conversations.**

_When you feel the sunlight  
Fade into the cold night  
Don't know where to turn  
I don't know where to turn  
And all the dreams you're dreaming  
Seem to lose their meaning  
Let me in your world  
Baby, let me in your world  
All you need is someone you can hold  
Don't be sad, you're not alone_

Carey poured the last of the orange juice into the tall green plastic cup.Everyone else on the bus was still sleep as he had been moments before.They would be leaving at dawns light to God only knew where playing the same set from the night before and the night before that.Carey enjoyed the music but found predictability to be boring at times.A soft whisper like sound catches his ear and he turns towards the table.The first time looking in that direction since he half sleeplingly dragged himself into eating area.It was Molly sitting with her back to his eyes turned looking out the window.With the black sky the only she saw was her own tired and sad reflection.Carey was sure that she was unaware of his presence, even though opening and closing the refrigerator door made sounds, Molly was lost in her own thoughts.Dreaming while awake it seemed.The two of them hadn't discussed it but he knew she felt the same bordness with the work schedule and tour lately.Carey wanted to do something, there was nothing though.He slides into the booth in front of her deciding he could do nothing while keeping her company. 

_I will be here for you  
Somewhere in the night  
Somewhere in the night  
I'll shine a light for you  
Somewhere in the night  
I'll be standing by  
I will be here for you _

Molly turns to him and smiles pathetically.A part of her wanted to be alone but another and stronger part of her liked the company.Tonight was a time of reflection on the past, present, and even the future.She didn't have a future at least not the one she imagined as a small child.Whenever she made a plan and everything worked out the world played a cruel joke on her and ripped away.Because of that Molly never made plans too much in advance.Life had become something had never wanted, it had it's moments of joy.Jack, Fiona, singing, the Bells, Annie, but there was something else she wanted.Just Molly didn't know what.Having Carey there being silent letting her know he cared meant a great deal to her.

_In this world of strangers   
Of cold and friendly faces  
Someone you can trust  
Oh there's someone you can trust  
I will be your shelter  
I'll give you my shoulder  
Just reach out for my love  
Reach out for my love  
Call my name and my heart will hear  
I will be there, there's nothing to fear _

Carey had some much to ask and tell her but knew now wasn't the time.What he wanted the must was to reassure her that he'd always be there to listen, be a loyal friend.He wasn't a fool he knew pain and anguish when it was right in front of him.The far look in Molly's eyes told him her thoughts weren't just on the tour.Thoughts she refused to share not wanting to sound whiny so she trapped them like a lightning bugs in a jar.Only they weren't entertaining to watch and never let them free.Carey knew they were friends, just didn't think the level reached the point of giving therapy style advice.Just watching her cry invisible tears was killing him.Molly stands up, reaches over to lays a hand of his shoulder to say thanks, and leaves the room.Carey just watches not saying a word.

_I will be here for you  
Somewhere in the night  
Somewhere in the night  
I'll shine a light for you  
Somewhere in the night  
I'll be standing by  
I will be here for you _

Molly retreats into her bedroom not wanting to keep Carey up any longer.She didn't want to be a wake any more either.But knew sleep wasn't waiting for her behind her closed eyelids.She never slept any more; it was taking a toll on her.No one else except perhaps Carey noticed this.He had a way of noticing a lot of things about her, she was grateful for his friendship.Molly had never had a more loyal friend before, he seemed to be plugged right into her heart to feel her emotions.Knowing what to say or what not to do.Suddenly the world didn't seem quite as cold and uncaring as it did moments before.She leaves the room and heads back into the kitchen.Where Carey still sits unmoved in position or facial expression.Sits where had just been so they continue their silent conversation until they both felt strong enough to face the world bright eyed again.


End file.
